


Investigating

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Hand Jobs, Impersonation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Romanticized Noncon, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Wincest, with them all dressed up as the FBI.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 49





	Investigating

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, spn wincest, wincest, FBI!kink, suit!kink.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Incestuous sexual activity in a house of mourning. Dean expresses entitlement to sexual contact with Sam, initiating and continuing it over Sam's protests, and eventually Sam gets horny and decides he's into it. This is not a consensual situation. However, it's romanticized and the characters turn out fine.

“Dean—fuck—we’re on a fucking job, we can’t do this right now—”

Dean pressed Sam harder against the wall, growling into his neck and unbuttoning his suit hungrily. “Sam, we’ve been on a job for a _week_ , I’ve got needs.”

“You and me both, man, but—fuck—” Sam glanced around anxiously and groaned when Dean’s hand pressed between his legs, palming his cock. “ _We’re in some dead lady’s house_ ,” he hissed.

Dean shrugged and cocked his head. “Well, we’re giving the crime scene a very thorough examination.” He gave Sam’s cock a squeeze, grinning when his brother gasped. “FBI don’t have to explain themselves, right?”

“D-Dean...” Sam’s eyes fluttered closed and he stopped protesting when Dean dropped onto his knees. “Oh... oh fuck, Dean, _fuck_.”

Dean was nosing at the bulge in his pants, mouthing it, staring up at him with that smug look that always made Sam either want to clock him one or fuck his brother into a mattress. He didn’t really have a chance to choose, though, because Dean had his pants undone in record time and then a warm, wet mouth was sliding over his cock. Sam doubled over and grabbed Dean’s hair and made an _embarrassingly_ loud noise as his brother sucked on him.

“Oh fuck—Dean—god—been too damn long—”

Dean was tugging his pants down, grabbing his ass, he could feel a finger teasing at his hole and it made him groan louder and thrust into Dean’s mouth. Sam’s hair was falling in his face, blocking everything from his vision but Dean, those pretty green eyes looking up at him and those full, perfect lips wrapped around his dick.

Sam grabbed Dean’s tie and _yanked_ his brother onto his cock, groaning when he felt Dean choke. “F-fuck yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50287937316/wincest-with-them-all-dressed-up-as-the-fbi.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title in its original published form, so I added one.


End file.
